Frustrations
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Zuko finds a way to alleviate his frustrations and it comes with a surprising after... and maybe during... affect. Sokka is mentioned... a lot. Not yaoi... not really but has yaoi moments...


**Title- Frustrations**

**Summary- Zuko finds a way to alleviate his frustrations and it comes with a surprising after... and maybe during... affect. Sokka is mentioned... a lot.**

**Pairing- Hint of Zukka, not sexual relations.**

**Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Rating- M**

**Disclaimer- Don't own**

**A/N- Okay, I know this is weird, but I couldn't help myself...XD. This is just a really random thought that came to my mind... I was thinking that since Zuko is always so mad and frustrated, he should have a release. Also, his fantasies are what I think he would see, I really don't know... although if that was actually what he saw that would be awesome...XD I saw some mistakes and fixed it...XD. sorry about that.**

**

* * *

**

Frustrations

"You must find some way to alleviate your frustrations Prince Zuko, then I will teach you the more advanced set." Iroh said, setting down his tea.

"I am not frustrated!" Zuko exclaimed, sending a shock wave of flames at the nearest crew-member.

"Oh but you are, now go! I wish to finish my tea in peace."

Zuko made a sound of anger in the back of his throat and stalked away. Iroh watched him with a smile on his face, knowing that Zuko needed this push more than he thought he did.

Zuko slammed the door to his cabin shut, and sat on the center of his bed. He could feel the ship rocking back and forth with the waves, but being on the sea for so long had made him used to the feeling, so he never got sea sick anymore.

He thought over ideas as he sat there, but could think of nothing appropriate to relieve his frustrations with. Finally after making himself more frustrated by trying to think of something that was not there, he thought over the first thing that had come into his mind. The thought was inappropriate and even disgusting, but he thought it over deciding that it couldn't hurt to try, and no harm could come from it other that a loss of pride if someone walked in.

He frowned and stood from the bed, locking his door and drumming his fingers on the cold metal. Slowly he finally walked back to his bed again. He sat on the edge, taking off his armour and putting it on the small table where it belonged. The lessened weight was freeing, and needed especially after having it on all day.

He hesitantly began to slide his hand down over his stomach and into the waistband of his pants. He paused for a moment, looking at the door maybe this wasn't such a good idea? Another more reckless part of his mind made him push his hand farther down, wrapping his hand around himself. He was hard even though he had done nothing to bring this about.

He pulled his length from the confines of his pants and underwear, and began to stroke himself slowly. Small moans and hisses escaping him as he continued.

Images flashed through his mind and at first he thought they were of that water-tribe girl that was with the Avatar, but soon he saw that the person was actually male. He didn't bother to stop though as the images became more frequent and vivid.

He saw soft, unmarred brown skin beneath what looked like his own hands, and large blue eyes staring into his very soul. He could almost feel the heated kisses, the other boy's legs around his waist, and the hot tunnel that hugged his cock in almost the same way that the mocha arms hugged his shoulders. The images had become so vividly real that they could have been memories for all he knew. He could almost hear the moans and pleads from the water-tribe boy, begging him to go faster, brush that spot inside of him again, or kiss him once more.

Zuko tilted his head back, his hand moving quickly as he fantasized about the younger male. His name came to his mind, the girl had called out to him once or twice, and somehow the name had stuck. Sokka.

"Sokka..." he whispered hoarsely.

He felt something tightening in his lower stomach, and pumped his hand harder.

"Nh, please Sokka..." he pleaded, not sure what he was pleading about since said boy wasn't there. His eyes shot open as he came, and his fantasy world shattered, leaving him alone on the damned ship again. He flopped back onto the bed, his breathing harsh and shallow as he thought about what had just happened.

Why had he been fantasizing about another guy, and more importantly, why didn't he try to stop it? He was Zuko , the prince of the firenation, he was not gay... was he? He couldn't be... could he? He sat up and grabbed a towel from a shelf, cleaning up.

He redressed, putting his armour back on. For the first time in a long time he actually smiled; not only had he found a great stress-reliever, he also had another more pressing reason to find the Avatar, and his name was Sokka.

**

* * *

**

End...

**I know it's short, but I thought I'd leave it there before it became a full length novel...XD.**

**Anyways, this is it, I refuse to do a sequel, or anything else like that, this is it, so enjoy it while it lasts...XD**


End file.
